Kazuma Kuwabara
Kazuma Kuwabara(桑原和真), more commonly known as Kuwabara, is a main character in the anime series YuYu Hakusho. Appearance Kuwabara has curly red hair, with most of it placed on his forehead, and the sides cut short. He wears a light blue jacket and pants. When he removes the jacket, he has a rather defined musculature. Personality Kuwabara manages to be both a friend and a rival to Yusuke and Hiei. He and Hiei dont get along because Hiei calls him a fool and tells him he is worthless, but the two genuinely care for each other. He is often being disciplined by his sister for loosing fights. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Kuwabara appears when Yusuke goes to Genkai's tournament to track down the demon Rando. He was largely unaware of what was going on, having only went to find a way to deal with his increased spiritual awareness. After entering in the selection process and making it through the first rounds, Kuwabara battles against an enemy known as Musashi in the dark, where he gains his Spirit Sword for the first time. Following this, he is defeated by Rando. Afterwards, he accompanied Yusuke on Koenma's latest mission: to defeat the four Saint Beasts and prevent their invasion of the human world. To allow Yusuke to reach Suzaku in time, Kuwabara faced Byakko, a brutal demon with the power to create "Spirit Beasts" from his own energy; these were vanquished when Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword as a skewer, trapping them around a pillar. He then defeated Byakko by first overfilling him with spirit energy, then knocking him into the lava pits in Byakko's lair. After Yusuke defeated Suzaku, Kuwabara channeled a portion of his life energy into Yusuke to save him. When Yukina was kidnapped, Kuwabara initially refused to join Yusuke on this mission; however, after being smitten by Yukina's beauty, Kuwabara changed his mind and led Yusuke to the captor's compound and helped to defeat the demons around the compound. Yusuke used his Reigun to fire Kuwabara at the Toguros which defeated them. Dark Tournament Saga During the Ankoku Būtsukai (Dark Tournament), Kuwabara fights more full matches than the rest of his teammates, but had the biggest losing streak, although most were due to ring outs. Near the end of the Tournament, Kuwabara and Kurama are approached by Suzuki (Suzuka in the English dub), the former leader of Team Uratogi. Suzuki gives Kuwabara an item to help him in the finals against Team Toguro. This item was the Tameshi no Ken, or Trial Sword, which allowed him to defeat Elder Toguro. During the battle with the Younger Toguro, Kuwabara faked his own death with Toguro's aid to draw out Yusuke's potential. Chapter Black Saga During the first half of the Chapter Black Storyline, Kuwabara is unable to use his powers. He suspects that, like Suzuki told him, it was a side effect from using the Trial Sword. However, Genkai knows the truth: that Kuwabara was so spiritually aware, his own body was aware of Sensui's plan months before it happened, and underwent a transformation to prepare for it. Kuwabara accesses his power during the battle with Sea Man, Kiyoshi Mitarai, a human teenager who was gifted with the ability to create indestrucible monsters made of water. Kuwabara's powers awaken and he gains the power to slice through dimensional barriers with a new type of energy sword, the Jigen Tou, or Dimensional Blade. He slices through the monster and wounds Sea Man, saving his friends and his life. This powerful sword, however, is what Sensui needs to destroy the barrier blocking Demon World's strongest denizens from entering the Human World. Sensui attacks, captures Kuwabara, and plans to have another human psychic, Gourmet, eat Kuwabara and gain his power, as Kuwabara would never slice the barrier willingly. However, Yusuke and team rescue him, and when Yusuke dies, Kuwabara follows Sensui into Demon World and slices the barrier open to pursue him. But the three are no match for Sensui until a newly resurrected Yusuke showed up. Three Kings Saga After his battle against Sensui is over, Kuwabara originally wishes to accompany Yusuke to Demon World when he finds out that he is going. His older sister Shizuru convinces him to stay in Human World so he can have a future. With this coaxing, Kuwabara decides to retire from fighting permanently and focus on his schoolwork, so he can live the type of life he was meant to, after realizing that he cannot keep fighting yōkai for the rest of his life. He did however make a brief appearance in a spiritual form in Kurama's mind where he gave a cheer towards Yusuke. At the end of the series, Kuwabara is a second year high school student at the University's prep school, called Gaikou Fuzoku High School (or Gai Tech). He has numerous female admirers, although he remains faithful to Yukina. He is also studying for his college entrance exams. His power being at A class level, it is verified by Koenma that Kuwabara is the strongest full human fighter on earth. Techniques/Moves Spirit Sword: is Kuwabara's signature attack, where he creates a sword made of his spirit energy. Its strength depends on how much energy Kuwabara uses. It is first used in the Genkai Tournament when Kuwabara holds a piece of a broken sword from a special spiritual sword used by Musashi, the opponent he is fighting. It causes this weapon to emerge. After the tournament is over, Kuwabara does some training and learns how to control it at will without needing the broken sword piece. :Sword Get Longer: after gaining full control, Kuwabara can increase the size of his sword at will. Double Spirit Sword: during his training before the Dark Tournament under Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabara develops this technique, where he can materialize two swords at once, one for each hand. The Trial Sword: Suzuka gave him a sword hilt that would magnify his spirit sword thirty times over. It can also be manipulated into any shape he desires. Spirit Shuriken is a technique where Kuwabara produces small bolts of energy from his hands, similar to shuriken. Dimension Sword: an enhanced version of his spirit sword that enables him to literally cut through dimensional barriers, as well as a psychic's territory. Category:Characters